polandballwikiatrashbinfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BainTheCool/Policy For Butthurted Redditors
Yo there, /r/polandballers. Yo ass is probably thankin dat dis is da most thugged-out insubordinizzle piece of junk you've eva seen, right, biatch? I mean, you already have all tha rulez n' wiki info you could have eva wanted, amirite? Welp, herez some statements ta you, biatch. ''To tha casuals - Yo ass is surrounded by a place thatz straight-up much all bout producin qualitizzle content. Yo ass can use dat ta yo' advantage by givin it, not keepin it there fo' it ta festa n' become egomaniacism. There is no need ta defend yo' subz honor, contrary ta Dome4Rhinoz beliefs. If you wanna provide shiznit based on tha subreddit, then you can do dat here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. We always lookin fo' mo' shiznit bout Polandball, n' /r/polandbizzle is but one source. Yo ass just need ta provide some leverage from somewhere else, or at least put tha shiznit you have up in mo' Laymanz terms. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. Believe it or not, dis aint ''just ''because yo' internationistic treasure of a sub is filled wit egomaniacs dat regularly stroke tha banhammer of Dome4Rhino. It aint nuthin but also cuz tha rulez of dat sub, includin every last muthafuckin ounce ta tha bounce of tha shiznit on its Wiki, is customary ta yo' joint, n' not ta any other one. Yo ass can't ''just ''copypaste dis shiznit here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Yo ass gotta make it relevant so dat mah playas, anywhere, can receive tha shiznit n' KNOW dat shit. Yo ass can do dis up in any way you want. Yo ass can make yo' text glamorous, you can add bios ta tha ghettoballs (try not ta shiver checkyourlegitprivilege), you can do nuff thangs fo' realz. As long as you not actively vandalizin tha Wikia, basically anythang goes. '"b-b-but I thought glorious reddit was betta than mah playas n' we should rule tha galaxy of Polan-"' too bad. To dem playas whoz ass be thinkin dis Wikia aint phat enough fo' you - Yo ass might wanna blame me fo' that, n' you wouldn't be straight-up wack up in bustin so, cuz I be bustin dis moderation shiznit by mah dirty ass fo' a reason (namely ta keep up a shitload of yo' ilk *suttin' suttin' cocknoceros*). This Wikia was neglected by some moderators fo' literally ''years, n' now I be tryin ta clean every last muthafuckin thang up on mah spare time n' dat gets hard as fuck all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! So, you might be reasonable up in thankin "pssh, dis just sucks, back ta reddit lol" BUT - in all actuality, tha only one stoppin dis Wikia from gettin milez better...is you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch? Da thang bout Wikia is, mah playas can edit anything. (except some shiznit but you know what tha fuck I mean) So, yo ass is tha provider n' shit. If you here lookin at this, you can easily just come on n' edit tha article. Yo ass click tha button, n' add yo' shiznit away dawwwwg! Yo ass can say shit bout what tha fuck ta add up in tha comments, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Yo ass can learn how tha fuck ta edit thangs betta at other Wikias. Our thugged-out asses have every last muthafuckin thang you need already here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Yo ass can do ''tons of funk shiznit here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Da only one up in yo' way is yo ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So start editing! Trust me, tha shiznit you can't reach will all start fillin in, up in due time. Yo ass can message me any time bout reccomendations or thangs, n' oddz is I be bout ta answer dem reasonably. ''To tha moderators -'' Fuck yourselves wit cacti. But seriously, if you wanna become mo' reasonable, yourselves, you ought ta consider bustin two thangs - A: Quit obsessively-compulsively collectin shiznit bout everyone. B: Quit obsessively-compulsively monitorin yo' sub. These two thangs will ease yo' blood heat ta where you might become sane playas on tha internizzle without sticks up yo' intestines. Also, you straight-up ought ta consider addin yo' knowledgez of Polandbizzle ta tha pages up in dis Wikia, instead of biiiatchin bout how tha fuck inferior mah playas is, which at dis point, is pretty obviously yo' usual shtick. No one loves you fo' it, I guarantee you, biatch. ''Lastly but leastly, ta CockSocket -'' Yo ass first. Yo crazy-ass straight-up wack teenager, ''BainTheCool (talk) 19:21, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts